Crimson In Wonderland
by Peter Starkiller
Summary: Alice voulait juste prendre un nouveau départ, se sentant enfin prête à laisser le Pays des Merveilles derrière elle. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir faire de même. La folie de ce monde la suit dans des rêves où des images étranges se peignent devant ses yeux. Qui sont ces femmes hurlantes ? Qu'est-ce que le Fléau ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi autant de sang ? Crimson Peak Crossover
1. Capitaine Alice Kingsleigh

**_Crimson in Wonderland_**

Prologue: _Capitaine Alice Kingsleigh_

Ce fut en ce doux mois de septembre, alors que les feuilles commençaient à flétrir et que de vents plus frais s'installaient, qu'Alice Kingsleigh clôtura définitivement ce qu'elle espérait être sa vie désormais. Reposant le stylo gravé de dorures qu'elle avait emprunté au bureau de poste, elle contempla sa signature d'un œil satisfait. Après trois longues années à parcourir les mers sans autre foyer que le fidèle _Wonder_ légué par son père, la chance lui souriait enfin tandis qu'elle venait de signer son premier contrat avec une entreprise visant l'international. Certes, il n'était plus question de découvertes ni d'aventures mais la jeune femme saurait en trouver au cours de ses voyages – aussi professionnels soient-ils. Son seul regret était que sa mère ne puisse l'accompagner, Helen Kingsleigh étant souffrante depuis leur escale en Inde presque huit mois auparavant.

Alice grimaça légèrement face à l'étau de culpabilité qui enserra aussitôt son cœur. Pliant le précieux contrat, elle le rangea soigneusement dans son enveloppe et quitta les lieux, non sans un sourire aimable au guichetier. La jeune femme accueillit joyeusement l'air automnal de Brighton, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers le port. A quelques rues à peine des quais se trouvait un hôtel raisonnable ou son équipage résidait depuis leur arrivée. Sa mère devant rester alitée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, était régulièrement veillée par le médecin le plus compétent qu'Alice avait pu trouver.

Pénétrant dans la petite chambre confortable, la jeune femme le trouva d'ailleurs en pleine auscultation. Le docteur Alan McMichael leva les yeux a son entrée, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

« Alors, de bonnes nouvelles en perspective ?

\- Très bonnes, en effet, sourit Alice tout en brandissant fièrement l'enveloppe décachetée. Une cargaison entière de cachemire pour Paris. »

L'homme aux mèches de blés retira son stéthoscope et congédia Helen d'une main rassurante sur le bras. Hochant lentement la tête, Lady Kingsleigh s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Alice perdit alors de sa bonne humeur en voyant les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, ses traits semblant plus fatigués que la veille. Néanmoins, elle se reconcentra vite sur Alan qui l'invitait à continuer leur conversation sur le balcon.

« Quand nous quitterez-vous ? s'enquit-il une fois la fenêtre refermée.

\- Le départ est prévu pour jeudi prochain. Le temps de rassembler des vivres et s'assurer que tout le monde soit assez reposé. »

Le médecin hocha pensivement la tête tandis qu'Alice se mordait la lèvre, n'osant demander ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis la fameuse nouvelle. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de s'y forcer lorsqu'Alan répondit de lui-même, comme ayant lu dans ses pensées.

« L'état de votre mère ne s'est pas amélioré, Alice. J'ose imaginer que vous savez pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas partir avec vous. Le mieux serait qu'elle reste en Angleterre. »

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en portant son regard sur la mer baignée du soleil de fin d'après-midi. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative, à vrai dire, mais comment pouvait-elle être certaine que sa mère se porterait bien en son absence ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua alors le docteur McMichael avec un sourire encourageant. Je veillerai sur elle, si vous me le permettez bien évidemment.

\- Elle résiderait chez vous ? »

Face à la confirmation de l'homme, Alice sentit comme un poids étouffé libérer ses épaules. Elle savait McMichael digne de confiance.

Après l'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à l'accueil, la jeune femme remonta prestement tenir compagnie à sa mère. Elles dînèrent ensemble, parlant de tout mais surtout du contrat qu'avait obtenu Alice. Malgré les inquiétudes qu'elle formula, Helen objecta fermement à ce qu'elle abandonne ce pourquoi elles avaient tout donné. Cette compagnie maritime était désormais tout ce qui leur restait et il était hors de question de flancher maintenant.

« Il s'agit de ton rêve, Alice. Je ne te laisserai pas le négliger pour moi.

\- Mais Mère… »

Une quinte de toux de la part d'Helen coupa la jeune Kingsleigh dans son élan et sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus, la conversation était terminée.

* * *

Jeudi fut un jour ensoleillé comme Alice en connaissait peu en cette saison. Le ciel immaculé et le vent clément lui rappelèrent étrangement son premier départ à bord du _Wonder,_ alors qu'Absolem s'était posé sur la proue du navire. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme admira les voiles de son bateau avec une once de nostalgie.

Il aurait été faux de dire que le Pays des Merveilles ne lui manquait pas. Les paysages incongrus, les fleurs parlantes, le château de Mirana — le Lapin Blanc, Tweedledum et Tweedledee, le Chapelier Fou — Même un homme aussi patibulaire que le Temps lui manquait. Mais Alice savait qu'aussi plussoyante soit-elle, les choses changeaient et ce monde n'était plus fait pour elle. Il était grand temps de découvrir les merveilles que recelaient son propre monde, et d'y apposer sa marque.

Une ombre floue attira soudain son attention, lui faisant plisser les yeux pour mieux distinguer la silhouette étrange qui se tenait près du mât. Elle cru un instant que ce n'était qu'un effet du soleil de plomb au-dessus d'elle mais lorsque ce qui ressemblait à une femme drapée de noir leva lentement une main dans sa direction, Alice sentit un frisson désagréable descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle cligna un instant des yeux et la silhouette disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était faite remarquer. Regardant de tous côtés, la jeune femme chercha l'endeuillée en vain. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle embarqua sur le _Wonder_ , se disant qu'elle avait simplement du l'imaginer.

Alan se trouvait sur le pont, la main fermement serrée sur la poignée du fauteuil roulant ou s'étendait sa mère. Il la salua d'un sourire contrit, la légère brise faisant onduler ses cheveux.

« J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. » S'excusa-t-il en désignant Helen.

Alice secoua la tête, portant un regard attendri sur la malade. Son entêtement sans faille devait bien lui venir de quelqu'un, après tout. S'accroupissant devant sa mère, la jeune femme lui prit les mains, sentant leur moiteur malgré le sourire rassurant qu'Helen s'efforçait d'afficher.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, commença alors Lady Kingsleigh. Promets-moi de bien faire attention sur la route, veux-tu ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à m'inquiéter pendant trois autres années.

\- Voyons, Mère, sourit Alice. La France est beaucoup plus proche que la Chine. Je serais revenue avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte. Tenez, je vous ramènerai même quelque chose. Que désirez-vous ? »

Helen réfléchit un instant, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux où transparaissaient l'épuisement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se contenta de serrer les mains de sa fille autant que son état le lui permettait. Alice se jeta alors à son cou, lui rendant son étreinte presque avec désespoir. Elles savaient toutes deux qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière.

Le capitaine Alice et son équipage firent leurs derniers au revoir aux quelques proches et amis qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le quai et tandis qu'elle donnait l'ordre de lever l'ancre, la voix du docteur McMichael résonna soudain depuis la foule.

« Une montre à votre nom ! »

La jeune femme chercha sa mère du regard et porta deux doigts à ses lèvres en signe de promesse. En ce jour où elle partait pour Paris, Alice décida que nulle autre qu'elle-même donnerait cette montre à Lady Kingsleigh. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

Un puissant coup de tonnerre la réveilla en sursaut, l'éclair qui suivit peu de temps après venant illuminer sa silhouette dans la noirceur de sa cabine. Le _Wonder_ avait quitté l'Angleterre depuis maintenant deux jours, voguant sur la Manche à bonne allure. Une tempête avait néanmoins éclaté dans la soirée et Alice s'était couchée avec appréhension.

Jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot scellé, la jeune femme observa le tumulte des vagues, les crissements aigus du vent sur la coque lui arrachant des frissons. Quittant finalement la chaleur de ses draps, le capitaine enfila son long manteau de cuir et quitta ses quartiers. Elle l'aperçut alors aussitôt au bout du couloir — une forme drapée de noir semblant glisser sur le sol sans un bruit. Alice n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et s'élança à sa poursuite, comme elle l'avait fait avec le Lapin Blanc.

Était-ce un fantôme ? Un esprit de quelque sorte essayant de communiquer avec les vivants ? Alice ne pouvait en être sûre qu'en lui faisant face, et elle n'avait pas peur. La seule question demeurant dans son esprit était si cette apparition était de près ou de loin liée au Pays des Merveilles. Etait-ce là un signe pour elle de devoir s'y aventurer de nouveau ? Ses amis avaient-ils besoin de son aide ?

Alice posa pied sur le pont, le souffle court après avoir pourchassé l'endeuillée dans le dédale de couloirs de la soute. Le fantôme se tenait là, assise sur le bord du navire et totalement insensible à la violente pluie qui s'abattit sur la jeune Kingsleigh, la trempant jusqu'aux os. Un visage émacié, dépourvu d'yeux, lui fit alors face. Des mains pourries dépassant des manches dentelées de sa robe d'un noir profond se levèrent dans sa direction et Alice déglutit difficilement face à l'étouffante sensation de malaise qui la prit immédiatement à la gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Tenta-t-elle néanmoins. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

L'endeuillée se contenta de pencher la tête, ses doigts fins fendant l'air avec une grâce surprenante. Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors sans qu'aucune ne faillisse. Déterminée à obtenir sa réponse, Alice s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'à l'apparition, poings et mâchoire serrés.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Et elle vit avec horreur la bouche dépourvue de chair du fantôme s'ouvrir pour articuler une réponse.

\- Prends garde au Fléau... _Prends garde au Fléau._ »

Sans que la jeune femme puisse demander d'autres explications, l'endeuillée laissa échapper un hurlement de pure terreur avant de se laisser basculer par-dessus bord pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de la mer enragée. Alice resta de longues secondes à contempler l'endroit où s'était tenue le fantôme, ses longs cheveux blonds lui barrant presque la vue à travers le rideau humide qu'ils formaient. Un énième coup de tonnerre retentit juste au-dessus de sa tête et la série d'éclairs qui s'ensuivit sembla être tout autant de feux d'artifices lors d'un 4 juillet.

Malgré la pluie incessante et le froid tenace qui lui collait à la peau, le capitaine Kingsleigh ne rentra pas immédiatement dans sa cabine ce soir-là. Le nom du _Fléau_ ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse y trouver le moindre sens. Et elle trouva le sommeil dans un rêve étrange où un immense manoir décrépit suintait du sang épais.


	2. Thomas Sharpe

Chapitre Premier : _Thomas Sharpe_

Le manoir se tenait devant ses yeux, imposant dans la lumière déclinante du jour, comme s'il revenait simplement d'une promenade. Peut-être était-ce vraiment là ce qu'il était parti faire, les raisons de son absence semblant enveloppées du même brouillard confus qui l'empêchait de savoir quel jour nous étions.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Thomas Sharpe s'avança vers les lourdes portes branlantes pour s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient béantes. Pénétrant dans la vieille bâtisse, un espoir fou le prit. Et si Lucille l'attendait, quelque part entre ces murs ? Le jeune homme sentit son cœur prendre de la vitesse à cette simple pensée et ses pas résonnant sur le plancher pourri se firent hâtifs. Il vérifia chaque pièce — chacune réduisant le bonheur poignant qui l'empêchait presque de respirer lorsqu'il les trouva vides. Il sentait la déception poindre lorsqu'une mélodie familière s'éleva depuis le grand salon. Le piano — ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Dans un dernier souffle, Thomas s'élança vers la pièce commune, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. La porte se rapprochait à chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'un soulagement sans nom faisait chanter son cœur à l'idée de revoir Lucille. Il passa l'encadrement en bois et… Se réveilla.

Les cloches de Notre-Dame résonnaient faiblement dans la chambre baignée de pénombre et Thomas devina qu'elles devaient l'avoir sorti de sa torpeur. Quittant ses draps miteux, le jeune homme soupira avec force et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'efface enfin de son esprit, mais Lucille ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses rêves — ni ses cauchemars. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne garde que cela d'elle, quand ils avaient vécu toute leur vie ensemble ? La réponse cinglante ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres tandis que la culpabilité venait alourdir ses épaules. Il ne devait plus y penser.

Par la fenêtre entre ouverte, Thomas observa un instant la foule affairée de Paris. Depuis les combles poussiéreuses de son immeuble, il pouvait pleinement apprécier les reflets de la Seine sur l'architecture et n'eut-il eut mieux à faire, il aurait bien volontiers dédié sa soirée à tenter de reproduire l'exactitude des rayons de soleil sur sa toile. Cependant, l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel dans ce monde et son éternel poste sur les chantiers de la Dame de Fer l'attendait de pied ferme. Attrapant donc ses vêtements de la veille, le jeune homme descendit les marches branlantes qui séparaient sa chambre du reste de l'appartement et disparut derrière la porte en bois peint de la salle de bain commune.

Le traffic était presque intense en ce paisible après midi d'automne. Les rues n'étaient que capes et jupons se frôlant à chaque tournant, tandis que les sabots des chevaux cliquetaient avec force sur les pavés boueux. Thomas remonta prestement son long manteau noir sur ses épaules et réajusta les gants d'une fraîcheur passée qu'il avait pris soin d'enfiler avant de partir. Il ne quittait jamais sa chambre sans eux — que la neige recouvre les trottoirs ou qu'un soleil de plomb réchauffe les gouttières. Bifurquant ensuite au carrefour, le jeune homme s'engagea le long des docks qui bordaient le fleuve et ralentit un instant l'allure pour admirer les bateaux amarrés.

Plusieurs cargos se tenaient là, géants paisibles sur l'onde grisâtre de la Seine. Aussi, lorsque Thomas posa les yeux sur un tout autre engin, sa curiosité fut piquée. Coincé entre deux industriels, se tenait sans faillir un trois mâts à la coque vernie d'où resplendissait un nom en lettres dorées — _Wonder_. Le jeune homme se le répéta pensivement tout en appréciant la rondeur que le mot créait sur sa langue et s'arrêta un instant devant le navire pour en admirer l'architecture complexe. Ces courbes soignées et ces élégantes moulures dénonçaient un travail de maître que Thomas ne put que saluer. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours trouvé un intérêt tout particulier dans la construction de bâtiments. De les voir se dresser toujours plus haut devant lui réveillait son âme d'artiste et il n'aspirait alors plus qu'à dessiner des ébauches de choses qui ne verraient sûrement jamais le jour. Après tout, il n'était pas architecte de métier.

« Je vois que le _Wonder_ a capté votre attention. » S'éleva alors une voix sur sa droite.

Sentant son cœur manquer douloureusement un battement, Thomas jeta un œil hagard sur la jeune femme qui se tenait fermement dans ses bottes, un long manteau de cuir couvrant ses épaules frêles d'où se dégageait pourtant une forte détermination. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua donc sur sa lancée avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ce bateau appartenait à mon père, Charles Kingsleigh. À sa mort, j'en ai hérité et il est maintenant tout ce qu'il nous reste.

\- Nous ? releva machinalement le jeune homme tout en reportant brièvement son regard sur le _Wonder_. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit espiègle mais Thomas remarqua que la lueur dans ses yeux noisettes ne suivait pas, penchant plutôt pour de la peine. Elle replaça tranquillement une boucle blonde, échappée de son chignon, derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

« Ma mère et moi. C'est une histoire assez compliquée en vérité, je ne pense pas que vous ayez du temps à perdre sur cet incident. »

Thomas hésita un instant, n'osant avouer qu'il était effectivement attendu et qu'un retard ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Néanmoins, cette souriante apparition avait le mérite d'avoir piqué son intérêt plus encore que le navire qu'elle disait posséder. Une femme capitaine ? Cela semblait être une histoire tout à fait captivante.

« Je n'en ai malheureusement pas le loisir, s'excusa-t-il en un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Mais je serai ravi d'en entendre tous les faits et revers une autre fois. »

La déception qu'il avait cru déceler chez la jeune femme s'estompa aussitôt, remplacée par un sourire d'autant plus chaleureux que les précédents.

« Je me nomme Alice Kingsleigh, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Enchantée de vous connaître, Monsieur…? »

Thomas baissa les yeux avec surprise sur les doigts fins attendant de rencontrer les siens. Il s'était attendu à quelques courbettes ou encore à devoir lui baiser la main… Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait s'y risquer. Mais il devait avouer que cette jeune capitaine semblait vivre selon un code bien à elle et ce n'était pas sans attiser de nouveau sa curiosité.

« Sharpe. Thomas Sharpe. »

Il s'efforça d'afficher le sourire le plus naturel dont il était capable tandis qu'il déclinait silencieusement sa poignée de main. Alice sembla un instant confuse avant de sourire de plus belle, en toute compréhension.

« Et bien, Monsieur Sharpe, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt sur ces quais !

\- J'y veillerai, répondit cordialement le jeune homme, malgré son regard évasif. Bonne journée, Mademoiselle Kingsleigh. »

Et sans plus attendre, Thomas pressa le pas pour disparaître au coin de la rue. Il s'adossa en un soupir las contre le vieux mur de briques de l'immeuble qu'il venait de dépasser et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que la jeune capitaine montait désormais sur son navire, le _Wonder_ resplendissant dans la lumière déclinante du jour. Quelques rayons de soleil s'accrochèrent à sa chevelure dorée et l'espace d'une seconde, Thomas eut une affreuse impression de déjà-vu. Peut-être qu'avec un soupçon de métal et ses mèches lâchées sur ses épaules…

Le jeune homme sentit un bloc de glace descendre brusquement dans son estomac et se détourna furieusement des quais, alors qu'il sentait la panique le gagner. Reprenant le chemin vers les chantiers, il se promit de ne plus passer par les docks tant que le _Wonder_ s'y trouverait amarré.

* * *

Le capitaine Alice quitta l'imposant bureau de son employeur avec des félicitations pour son assiduité, ainsi qu'une invitation au gala donné en faveur de leurs produits. Se dirigeant vers le secrétariat afin d'y récupérer les payes de son équipage, elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement face à la complète réussite que s'était avérée être leur première transaction marchande. Ses précieuses enveloppes sous le bras, elle décida qu'il était plus que temps d'en toucher quelques mots à sa mère ainsi qu'au docteur McMichael. La jeune femme franchit donc la porte du bâtiment à colonnes de l'entreprise et descendit hâtivement les marches de pierre, en direction du bureau de poste.

Voilà bien trois jours qu'ils avaient posé pieds dans Paris. Pourtant, la jeune capitaine ne trouvait que toujours plus de raisons de s'extasier sur la Ville Lumière, chaque minute passée dans ces rues la remplissant d'émerveillement. Tout semblait si différent de l'Angleterre — la mode, les formalités, les immeubles eux-mêmes se distinguant par ce petit _je-ne-sais-quoi_ qu'on ne trouvait qu'en France. Alice n'avait pu que tomber sous le charme. Certes, cela restait beaucoup moins dépaysant que la Chine mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. En particulier après la curieuse rencontre qu'elle avait faite la veille au soir.

D'un pas léger, la jeune femme s'engagea dans l'allée menant sur les quais où reposait son précieux _Wonder_. Elle guetta un instant un quelconque mouvement près de la baie d'amarrage mais personne ne semblait se trouver sur les lieux. Avec une moue désinvolte, le capitaine Alice grimpa à bord de son navire. Thomas devait sûrement avoir d'autres obligations.

Se rendant dans les quartiers de l'équipage, elle y trouva ses hommes en pleine discussion autour de quelques bouteilles de vins. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres face à la bouffée de bonne humeur qui l'envahit. Une chose était sûre, ils ne perdaient pas de temps pour s'accommoder aux boissons locales. Après quelques salutations, elle déposa les enveloppes tant attendues sur la table en bois vernis et répondit joyeusement à leurs questions. Ayant dorénavant les moyens suffisants, la jeune femme les informa qu'il serait possible de s'établir dans un hôtel jusqu'à leur départ. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que tout comme leur capitaine, les marins du _Wonder_ désiraient découvrir plus en détails ce que Paris avait à offrir avant de faire route pour l'Angleterre. Leur séjour risquait donc de se prolonger sur plusieurs jours.

En son fort intérieur, Alice jubila à cette perspective. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour tenter de revoir le jeune homme de la veille et peut-être sympathiser. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait laissé son impression au fer rouge dans son esprit, avec son étonnante élégance et ce sourire discret mais emprunt de bonne volonté. Alice s'excusa donc auprès de ses hommes et s'isola dans sa cabine pour le reste de l'après-midi, afin de rédiger les missives qu'elle enverrait le lendemain à l'intention de sa mère et du docteur.

Malheureusement, les jours se suivirent sans qu'aucun inconnu en long manteau noir ne se fasse remarquer sur les docks de la Seine. La jeune femme s'appliquait pourtant à revenir aux mêmes heures, en vain. Avec un soupir pesant, elle lâcha la rambarde pleine d'échardes de son navire, par-dessus laquelle elle s'était parfois penchée dans l'espoir de mieux apercevoir les passants, et se tourna vers le fleuve calme.

Ce soir se tenait la réception organisée par son employeur. L'homme rabougri à l'impressionnante bedaine lui avait donné deux invitations — si l'envie lui en avait pris d'être accompagnée. Alice avait immédiatement eu dans l'idée de proposer la place vacante à Thomas, mais voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Descendant finalement la planche humide qui menait sur le quai, le capitaine Kingsleigh prit quoiqu'à contrecœur, la direction de son hôtel. La soirée risquait d'être douloureusement longue.

* * *

Thomas se redressa un instant, marteau à la main, pour admirer les derniers rayons de soleil quittant l'horizon. C'était toujours un spectacle qui le remplissait d'émerveillement, alors que les différentes teintes de violet et de rouge se mêlaient avec harmonie. Le rouge était sans aucun doute sa couleur préférée — en particulier s'il était sombre et velouté.

L'image d'une Lucille resplendissante dans sa magnifique robe rouge s'imposa alors à l'esprit du jeune homme et il secoua machinalement la tête, comme pour en chasser les effluves incommodantes. Elle l'avait portée tant de fois par le passé — une époque douce et angoissante où il lui avait suffit de l'entendre jouer pour se sentir immédiatement en sécurité.

Quelques notes de piano vinrent se perdre dans ses pensées embrouillées et il fallu à Thomas un peu plus d'effort pour se détacher de cette envahissante nostalgie. À un point tel, qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite son supérieur l'appeler depuis le terrain boueux en contrebas.

« Sharpe, nom de Dieu !

\- Oui, chef ? Il y a un problème ? »

L'homme à demi-chauve réajusta ses bretelles avec une moue agacée avant de pointer la cabine du contremaître de son pouce couvert d'ampoules.

« Le boss a reçu un appel, comme quoi il manquerait des effectifs sur le chantier Vendôme. C'est principalement de la façade alors je t'ai recommandé.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? s'étonna Thomas.

\- Oui, _maintenant_ , alors grouille toi de descendre de cette foutue poutre ! »

Son supérieur s'impatientait, aussi le jeune homme obtempéra sans discuter plus avant. Selon le contremaître, une soirée de gala se tenait dans le bâtiment dont la façade n'était pas terminée, à l'instant même. L'un des ouvriers avait du quitter son poste suite à une urgence familiale et Thomas était l'heureux remplaçant.

Récupérant donc ses affaires, le jeune homme salua brièvement ses collègues et grimpa vivement dans le taxi envoyé à son intention, par le responsable de la réception lui-même.

Voilà qui faisait une agréable alternative à ce début de soirée. En bon architecte à ses heures perdues, les ravalements de façade étaient sans aucun doute ce à quoi il aimait le plus être assigné. Le mot ayant également couru qu'il maîtrisait ce domaine plus que les autres, Thomas ressentit une vague de fierté à la simple idée qu'il ait été le premier choix de l'équipe. Il ne les décevrait pas. Ce chantier serait terminé avant même qu'ils ne se soient rendu compte de sa présence.

Arrivant sur les lieux, le jeune ouvrier remercia le chauffeur et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec un professionnalisme inébranlable. Il remarqua cependant avec intérêt, qu'il restait encore plusieurs personnalités attendues à ce gala — qui que soient ces hommes ou femmes avec bien trop d'argent pour savoir quoi en faire.

Thomas se présenta donc le plus rapidement possible à l'un des majordomes qui formaient l'accueil et le suivit sans rechigner à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, vers les jardins privés où il disait se trouver le chantier.

Sa nuque le brûlait presque sous le poids des regards offusqués, cependant le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux face à l'impressionnante architecture de l'endroit. Des colonnes en marbres rejoignant des voûtes sculptées avec minuties se tenaient à chaque point essentiel de la salle principale, camouflant avec génie la légère pente du terrain tandis que d'immenses escaliers aux rampes parfaitement courbées menaient vers les étages supérieurs sans trop s'imposer ni donner l'impression d'une quelconque friabilité.

Thomas s'arrêta malgré lui devant cet ensemble à la fois harmonieux et stable. Il y avait là tout le savoir-faire dont il aurait souhaité être capable et l'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune ouvrier crut qu'il en verserait une larme. Mais il se maîtrisa aussitôt lorsqu'il prit conscience que le majordome le dévisageait sûrement avec curiosité, inconfort ou peut-être bien les deux.

D'un pas qui se voulait confiant, le jeune homme s'engageait de nouveau à la suite de son guide lorsqu'un éclair de soie blanche attira brusquement son regard. Une jeune femme venait de faire son entrée sur le grand tapis rouge qui trônait devant les portes et Thomas se figea devant le contraste à couper le souffle que formait la pâleur de sa silhouette sur une marre de sang profond. Quelques reflets scintillants en provenance du lustre au-dessus de leurs têtes accrochèrent ensuite la chevelure dorée de la nouvelle venue et le jeune homme la reconnu une fois encore.

 _Alice_. Elle était ici, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas la revoir. C'était _la_ Alice et elle posa les yeux sur lui avec la simplicité d'une évidence.


End file.
